


From My Knees

by materialism



Category: Paramore
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/materialism/pseuds/materialism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a type of energy he can’t even place, a rawness, the sensation only clicking when he sees Zac stretching his arms up.  This is pent up sex drive.</p><p>(Taylor keeps himself occupied in more ways than one.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	From My Knees

**Author's Note:**

> it's been so long! i'm so sorry!
> 
> i'm working on like five things and they'll all be done eventually - if you couldn't tell, i'm a slow writer. here's a quickie (forgive the pun) so y'all know i haven't forgotten about you. thanks so much for your support and comments. it really means a lot to me 
> 
> this is porn, pure porn. takes place during the no doubt tour in 2009, so t and z are both 19.
> 
> disclaimer: i do not own any of the individuals whose personas i have borrowed for this story. this situation is entirely fictional and i do not claim that it is fact. if you are anyone depicted here, please make friends with the back button, don't google yourself, and enjoy some time with your significant other. 
> 
> enjoy.

Taylor’s full of frenetic energy tonight, something that even practically throwing his body around the stage won’t cure. He wishes he had the abdominal strength to do the Pressure flip so that maybe thing shit could subside but nope, nope, that’s not the case. It isn’t affecting his guitar playing (thank God, he really does not need to deal with a Josh Farro shit fit), but he isn’t able to enjoy the show like he usually can. In fact, he barely realizes it’s over until he sees Hayley walking toward him, no microphone in her hand. 

“Get with it, York,” she says, laughing in his face as he takes his guitar off in a daze. 

He has no idea what to do when they get to the hallways behind the stage. Should he run around? No, the fans might see him, and he can’t handle unfamiliar people right now. Jumping jacks maybe, but he feels like his head would hurt after a while. This is a type of energy he can’t even place, a rawness, the sensation only clicking when he sees Zac stretching his arms up. 

This is pent up sex drive. 

Has it really been so long since Taylor dated anyone that he’s turned on by Zac doing something he does every night after the show? What’s even more fucked up is how he doesn’t want to get off - he wants to get Zac off. He wants to do something for someone else. He’s always been something more of a giver when he fucks around, willing to go down on a girl literally whenever. Maybe this is just an extension of that. The recipient doesn’t necessarily matter, rather just doing something for someone else.

“Hey,” he says to Zac when Hayley’s occupied to talking to her grandma.

“Hey, what’s up?” Zac says.

“Come with me,” Taylor says, trying to suppress the thirteen year old part of himself that’s laughing at the pun.

“Okay...” Zac says, quirking his eyebrow, but following Taylor anyway. 

They wind down some hallways, but nothing is quite right until they reach a room at the end of an unused corridor. Taylor knocks on the door and when no one answers, he pulls Zac in and flips on the light, locking the door behind them. 

As soon as Taylor is sure the door is locked, he shoves Zac onto the wall and sinks to his knees, pulling down Zac’s pants just enough that he can get to his cock. Zac’s already half hard and Taylor smiles at that. Of course he is; he probably knew what was going to happen. After a few strokes, he takes Zac into his mouth and gives this whole blowjob thing a whirl.

“Whoa, okay, cool,” Zac says, and heaves a heavy sigh when Taylor licks the tip. 

It’s not nearly as bad as he expected. Other than the slightly salty taste, it’s mostly just skin. What’s weird is how occupied his mouth feels. When Taylor’s eaten out girls, the most that gets tired is his tongue if she’s the kind of girl who takes forever to come. But with this, everything is being tested - his mouth, his tongue, his lips, even the way he hides his teeth. He accidentally scrapes Zac’s dick once or twice when he’s in the zone and not paying attention. Zac makes a little noise, halfway between pained and surprised.

“Sorry,” Taylor says, lifting off. He feels sticky with spit but at least has half a brain to keep his hand moving. He wouldn’t leave a dude hanging.

“It’s fine,” Zac says, then so soft he can barely hear, “I kinda liked it.”

That’s a little weird, so Taylor doesn’t indulge that (not purposely anyway), but he gets a little rougher with it. Zac’s response increases in kind, kind of a high whine he can barely control. Blowing Zac is relieving Taylor’s tension in a way nothing else would have. He could have run a million laps and done fifty cartwheels, but it wouldn’t have been enough. Nothing would be as intense as Zac’s cock halfway down his throat and Zac’s hands slowly weaving their way into Taylor’s curls. When he tugs a little at the roots, Taylor feels a jolt of pleasure mixed in with the pain that makes his eyes roll back.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Zac says, apparently not noticing Taylor being a freak. “Impulse.”

He goes to move his hand away but Taylor slaps his free hand down on Zac’s hand. Zac keeps switching between scratching at the wall behind him and hovering his hands in the air, both of which are annoying the shit out of him. Taylor will sacrifice a bit of scalp comfort for those annoying distractions to go away. Okay, yeah, and maybe he actually does want Zac to yank his hair again - which, ah fuck, he does, he does, and that’s so good, now he’s kind of hard -

“I’m gonna come,” Zac says, though it comes out more like a whimper. 

Taylor means to move, he really does, but he keeps on concentrating on that slip slide, slip slide of Zac’s dick in his mouth. Zac tugs again at his roots, presumably to get him to stop, but that for some reason makes him keep going. He’s not stupid, so he knows what’s going to happen. But hey, he’s not gonna know for sure that it’s awful unless he -

“Fuck, Taylor, I -” Zac says, and comes, and holy shit, it’s _disgusting_ , but he rides it out, quickly swallowing so it’s no longer in his mouth. Fuck. Fuck, that was so gross.

“I can’t believe you swallowed, dude,” Zac says. “Not gonna lie, that’s a little gay.”

Taylor gets up and dusts off his knees. Hopefully he can play off the dirt as him crawling around on the ground or something. “Less cleanup.”

“What was that all about anyway?" Zac asks.

“I have no idea,” Taylor says. “Just needed something to take off the edge.”

“I’m glad I helped you feel better?,” Zac says, scratching his head. “I’m not sure how you would feel about this, but are you hungry?”

“Starving,” Taylor says. “Also, I’d give anything to get the taste out of my mouth. That was nasty, dude.”

“I haven’t been eating well lately,” Zac says, and he looks sheepish. "Apparently that has something to do with it." 

“Well, you should start eating better,” Taylor says. He feels a heat rise in his cheeks. Did he just imply that he’d be doing that again in the future?

“Wait, do you mean,” Zac says. He thinks for a moment before smirking. “I mean, that would be nice. You’re not too bad at it.”

“Thanks, I guess,” Taylor says, rolling his eyes. "A glowing review."

"You've got more time to figure it out," Zac says. "Maybe I could teach you a thing or two."

"Wait, what," Taylor says, but Zac is already walking away.

"Let's get food, dumbass," he says. 

Taylor has no choice but to follow, thoughts swirling in his head. What does he mean by teaching him a thing or two? How are they going to go about this, if either of them are serious about it? Somehow, he's excited to find out.


End file.
